Music of the Endless Night: Modern-day Phantom of the Opera
by Creativewriter2011
Summary: *This is also connected to the musical.* Catherine Demount was working on a graduate report about mysterious Opera Ghost and his story, but she never dreamed that she would meet him, almost 140 years after the great fire of the Paris Opera House and only 25 years after the success of the Broadway play. What secrets does he have to tell and has Erik found his new Christine?
1. Chapter 1 Greetings

**New York- 2013**

Everyone was raving over the 25th anniversary celebration of the longest running musical ever, _The Phantom of the Opera._ Splendorous parties and galas were taking place all over the city, while I sat nestled into a corner of the public library, reading a copy of the original story. It was peaceful here, and I was enjoying this book for the millionth time, but sadly this was for an assignment and not for pleasure like normal. I had been assigned to come up with a critical analysis of the novel and how it related to the wondrous play that had made history.

This was research was for my graduate evaluation as an English major and a future writer. I had to be able to analyze a work of my choosing and give a presentation on my findings. This could give me scholarships to help fund the publishing of my first novel and I could go to different conferences to give my presentation. But that was still a good ways off, and I was still digging for what I needed to make this presentation and research worthy of approval.

I could still hear the melodies of the show blaring through my headphones as I continued reading and engulfing myself in the story.

_Softly, deftly, music shall caress you Hear it, feel it secretly possess you…_

The music helped drown out the celebration and set the mood for me as I reached a climatic point. I could feel myself slipping into the story and living my reality…

BANG!

Pulled back.

Something fell…I went back to reading as the music surrounded and kept everything else out.

BANG!

I thought I was alone?

BANG!

My headphones fell to my lap as I stared faintly at a shadow at the end of the aisle, a good distance from where I had been sitting. The shadow emerged from the darkness and walked towards me with an eerie glare upon its face. The woman was shocked to find someone here this late of night; to me 11:30 in a library was quite nice and relaxing. The woman, thin and pale in face was dressed all in a black pants suit with a red scarf around her neck. Her black hair and grey eyes startled me as she reached me and hovered over me.

At first she said nothing but glanced at my stack of opened books about music, musical, statistics and of course the copy of _The Phantom of the Opera_ that resided in my hands. She smiled for a moment, but remained silent. Her presence was ill stricken and made me feel uneasy as the environment seemed to almost enclose on us both.

Finally I had to break the silence, "Can I help you?"

She smiled again, a little more relaxed this time, "No, but I believe I can help you."

She pointed to the book in my hands and relaxed even more in her stance.

"Really?" I lightly laughed, "How can you help me?"

"Can I show you something?"

Her smile was more of an disliking demeanor and set me off again.

"Who are you and why should I let you help me? I don't even know who and where you came from?"

"I am a friend… a very good friend to have at the moment. If you trust me, then I can be of some good use." She relaxed again and shied with some relief.

"First, your name and how you found me here?" I demanded, marking my page and placing my book gently on the table before me.

"Giry. Annette Giry."

Strange…the name matches…nevermind.

"Ok, Annette. Let me get my stuff together and then we'll go."

She nodded as I gathered my things; laptop, phone, books. Everything.

"By the way, I never caught your name…"

I turned quickly to face her, "I never gave it. But, Catherine. Catherine Demount."

Through darkened alleys and corners of the city I had never seen we traveled swiftly through the night. Time flew by, it had only been merely an hour since I had met Annette, and I now felt that my life rested in her hands as she took me through the darkness. Abandoned museums, theaters, and studios rested on this end of New York, tucked away behind the shining lights of Broadway and the Majestic Theater that hosted as the home of the renowned play that I was doing my research on.

Suddenly we paused in front of an old boarded up boarding house, "Lady Lily's Boarding House for the Meak" built in 1907. Shattered glass gathered dust on the pavement and darkened windows glared down at us as Giry motioned for me to follow her. This building was once a part of New York's history, but had long been forgotten by its citizens.

"Catherine…" she whispered, pulling back into the reality of this existing structure. I felt like I had stepped back in time, yet I was still here in the present.

I followed her to a narrow door that had been pad locked: she pulled the key of course, which made me wonder what she was taking me to see. We entered the dark doorway and I could sense the tension of the past meeting the present as she lit a candle inside the door. No one really did that anymore, but I went with it. She closed the door behind us and relocked it.

"Stay close. The darkness is some place you do not want to lingering in for too long."

I stayed close to her side and near the tiny warmth of light as we descended some creaky stairs and enter a cold room, or another passage; I couldn't tell. Giry was silent until we suddenly stopped. She reached again for her keys and unlocked a door that remained in darkness as the rest of this boarding house.

"_Giry…"_ a soft voice spoke as the door swung open and light engulfed us. Candles and crystals shimmered around the room as the light reflected to every corner of the room.

"_Giry, you have returned."_

"Yes. And I brought company." She replied, smiling softly and relaxing in front of me. Giry's expression was completely different from what I had seen. She seemed at peace and more like a cheerful woman here, but why?

"_Please, come into the light so I can meet our guest."_

"Yes, sir."

The man that I had not seen as I entered the room with her had come out of the shadows to face us and that's when my heart dropped. Everything I had ever read about, every heard, and dream of was now standing before me.

"You…are…the… the…" I couldn't even finish my sentence as I looked into the amber eyes and white masked figure who I knew as the Phantom of the Opera.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions and Questions

"Let me formal introduce myself, my name is Erik" he smiled as he bowed in a gentlemanly gesture.

I was in shock. This was almost near impossible; I thought everything I was reading and dreaming of was a work of fiction, but I was wrong. He was really, even dressed like I thought he would. His attire had changed slightly to fit the time, but still he looked like the Phantom. Black pinstripe slacks, with a black tailed blazer with a freshly-picked rose lapel pin; he knew how to stay with the time.

My mind was still trying to process that he existed. I wanted to run, but something kept me from running from this place; was it the fact that this was something that I could use in my research or was it the unbelievable experience of actually meeting the man who brought so much fame and success to New York and Andrew Lloyd Webber? According to Leroux's novel, the Opera Ghost had died, yet he was standing before me, here in 2013.

"Madame?" Erik exclaimed as I stood there motionlessly staring at him. My heart to have been racing, but I couldn't make the distinction.

"Catherine, are you alright?" Giry said concerningly.

"Uh…oh yeah. I'm fine. Just trying to process…"

Erik sighed and smiled, "Please make yourself comfortable, I was just finishing up on a piece."

I glanced at Giry, who shook her head in compliance, as we both moved to the couch that sat in front of a warm glowing fireplace. I had I missed that when entering the room. This must have been his sanctuary, but how was even still alive. The story of the Opera Ghost of the Paris Opera House had taken place almost 140 years ago and the novel was already over 100 years old…how was this even possible? Was he really the Phantom of the opera, or was this a dream?

I took a sit beside Giry as Erik stood over in the corner for a moment and then turned to bring us tea. He placed the tray before us on the old mahogany coffee table and began to make Giry's tea.

"Sugar?" he asked. I nodded, but still was trying to understand what was going on. His existence was unnatural at best and me understanding this was even harder. He handed us both our tea as he took a seat in a large burgundy reading chair by the fire as he sipped his tea. I remained silent as Giry and Erik both sipped and stared at me.

"So I take it that your name, mademoiselle, is Catherine. Please tell me about yourself and your interest in me" Erik smiled as he leaned towards me.

I gulped as his words shook me and made me choose my words carefully, "I am an English grad. Student, and I had to pick one of my favorite pieces of writing to analyze and conduct a full project around. I find the classic novels of the early centuries quite fascinating and I always want to find out if there was some truth behind them. I only knew of the story of the Phantom of the Opera to be possible rumors and the creative fiction of a timid author, but never true to say the least. But I do not how if you are truly the man who cause the Paris Opera House disaster or if you are just someone who knows of it. I would like to know who you are and how Giry knew to find me."

My confidence came out in my speaking as I started to relax and replace logic with fantasy. He were the Erik from the story I wanted to know how he had survived this long and why. Erik stood for a brief moment before leaning against the mantle of the fireplace and staring deep into my eyes.

"Giry found you many weeks ago when you started doing research on me. I found that it would better for someone to hear my story and not have to read the embellished fiction adaption by a timid author." He paused as he reached for his mask and removed it from his face.

I gasped, but Giry remain still as I looked at the face that had haunted so many people's nightmares and created the story that I wanted to hear. The scars and oozing wounds of his face twisted and turned about the structure of his face as if he had been brutally beaten up by a gang and the cuts that had scarred his face were only memories now. The coloring of his skin was pale and yellow compared to the other side of his face along with the puckering of his upper lip. I was frightened and bewildered at first but then something drew me closer to him. Before I realized it, I was standing in front of him, and he was staring down at me.

"May I?" I sighed scarcely as my hand reached upwards and then withdrew. He lightly nodded, as my hand graced his facial structure; hard and rough, but the look in his eyes was what made me start to cry. I felt horrible for putting him in this position and tormenting him. He was truly him.

"I believe you, but how is this even possible? How are alive in this century?" I cried softly as my hand remained upon his skin. Erik sighed in comfort and smiled lightly as he reached for my hand and held it in his upon his face.

"My dear, time only knows what kept me from dying that night in Paris. The only reason I believe that I am still alive is that my love for someone never died and so it kept me from dying all together."

"But, what about Giry?" I asked, "How has she come to live this long?"

"I found him that night by the river, nearly dead and took him back to the smoldering opera house. We remained there for a while, but then it started to rain. We sought out shelter in the gutter for some time, until morning came and the sun shined down upon us. I felt myself being engulfed, as well as him. Then, we sought shelter elsewhere. We continued to move for years, hiding away, and we never aged. Never grew tired, never grew bored of the world around us. It was always changing, keeping things interesting for us. I never saw my daughter again. I gave up that life to save him and he has been my constant companion and friend since then as he did when we were children," Giry explained taking another sip of her tea.

I was so confused, but this was also so amazing. "So, you cannot die…"

"I've wanted to die many times, but the thought of love and music has kept me alive all these years. I don't know how, but Giry has been my constant friend over these years," Erik paused, "but I would rather hear about you research and your interest with me."

"Certainly, and would you mind giving me a more detailed interview about your experiences and opinion about the novel along with the musical?" I smiled lightly as I reached for my laptop.

"How long will it take?" he inquired.

"As long as it takes."

And with a quick motion, Erik drew closer and grinned, "Good."


	3. Chapter 3 Beginnings and New Beginnings

For many hours, we sat and discussed how I had come to this process and my project about the mysterious Opera Ghost and the musical. He listened contently to every word I said, aside from interjecting with questions and opinions about what had happened since the real event. Erik's voice reminded me a lot of my audiobooks; I could listen to the voices for hours and hours and never get tired of them. His voice was soothing and peaceful, yet his story was not has pretty has the musical had presented it.

Erik told me of his childhood; being born like this, 'this monster', he called himself as his mother left him to die due to his deformity. He did travel and find his way to Paris, but he met the Persian, who he worked for and become close to for some time. Giry watched us from afar as our discussion got deep and intricate as my finger flew across the keyboard. I was taking in everything he said and was devouring it as his voice enticed me.

"But, after being with the Persian for a while, I knew that I had to move on with my life. I needed to explore more and find myself," he paused to take a sip of his bourbon, "And I believe that is enough for a while."

"But, its only 3:30," I frowned sadly, "I could listen forever. Your story is quite amazing and should never be held as a secret."

"Why do you think Giry found you? I want people to know the truth, but I don't want them to think that it was theatrical and beautiful, because it isn't like I am."

"You're beautiful to me. Your story reminds me so much of the Grimm Brothers' story _The Beauty and the Beast_." I sighed, glancing up at him while saving my document.

"That is a good story; a classic. The Grimm Brothers knew how to write. But I'm sure that I am keeping from something important, Miss. Demount." Erik apologized.

Packing my laptop up, I turned back to meet his glance, "No, you're not. I just need to get home and charged this thing before I attend seminar tomorrow. Along with getting some rest and warmth from the chilled night air; it's quite cold."

"Would you like me to accompany you back?" he smiled handing me my coat, "I can see if Giry will…"

"Sir, I believe it would be best for me to take Miss. Demount home." Giry interrupted grabbing her wrap and keys.

Erik backed away, sadly sighing, "Yes, that would probably be best. After all, I haven't been out in quite a few months and I would get lost."

"Well, maybe tomorrow evening we can go exploring. You did say that you always liked to do that. Is that okay, Giry?" I exclaimed reaching for his hand.

Giry stood silently by the door and motioned for me to come like I was a child being told to go to my room. Her mouth frowned and scowled at Erik and I as if we had disobeyed her. I could tell there was more to this story than what Erik was going to tell me with her around.

"I suppose. Only, if I know where you are going to take him."

I nodded, "We can decide that tomorrow evening when I come back after my seminar."

Erik walked me to the door and shook my hand, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was hiding something. He wanted something, something more than a hand shake.

"Thanks for the beginning of your story, Erik. I can't wait to hear more of it and to show you the world that you've been missing."

He smiled peacefully, "No, thank you for listening. And I can't wait as well, Miss. Demount."

I turned to follow Giry out as the door closed behind us and we were surrounded by darkness yet again. I wish that I knew more of their friendship, but I was afraid that if I dug myself too deeply into it that something would arise.

**8 am:** It came with a pain; only 4 hours of sleep and my head was already pounding. Slowly I glanced back at my desk; green. My laptop was fully charged again and ready for another day of seminars and lectures that I really didn't want to go to. I wanted to hear him talk more; listen to the peace in his voice, the sorrow that poured from his lips like honey, and hear more of how he came to be. Sadly, I had to go to class if I ever wanted to get my master's and get a job in publishing.

**10 am:** I was off to Columbia University to listen to Dr. Marken lecture about the art of writing and the amusement it brings to society. Two hours of him reading aloud from some of today's most popular novels and discussion what makes them so popular. Today's example was _Fifty Shades of Grey_; a lot of the class had read, including me, but most of the males in our class were groaning. They really didn't want to hear a lecture about woman's fantasies and how to achieve them along with having a heroine instead of the male being the hero dulled them. It was perfect, but today I was in my own little world. I did listen and have a discussion about the character of Christian Grey, but I started comparing him to Erik, the Phantom of the Opera. Uh-oh… I hope that those notes never seen by him, I mean the real Erik that is. He probably doesn't even know about_ Fifty Shade of Grey_, or at least I hope he doesn't.

Lunch came and went, but my last seminar with Dr. Flemming and the methods of publishing was cancelled for the afternoon due to influenza. So I enjoyed going back to the library for a couple more hours. This was where I could focus and find my center; surrounded by the written word and the smell of ink upon the pages.

As I was about to take my place near the ivory columns of East wing, my phone went off. I had been listening to music the entire time I had been walking down the endless rows of books, but I hadn't realized that my phone was vibrating.

**NEW MESSAGE**

_**Hope your day is going splendidly and that I am not interrupting. Tonight will be another amazing night of conversations and discussions. See you in a few hours, my new friend. OG**_

Wow! Erik had a phone; a piece of modern technology. This was awesome! And new friend…I like the sound of that. New friend to the mysteriously hidden Phantom of the Opera…Tonight was going to be another amazing night; I could tell.


	4. Chapter 4 Making A Connection

The day continued to pass like clockwork, fast and without any real notice from the world; well, except for me. I left the library about 6 o'clock to avoid the evening rush hour home. The subway was peaceful and silent as I made my way back to my cozy loft apartment. The laptop still had charge, but tonight was going to be different; tonight was going to use my recorder instead. I could use it a little better than having to speed type to capture every word that Erik was saying. As a bonus, I could just listen to his voice over and over again until I got tired of it. Wow, that was such a creeper move, but I was somewhat creepy to have followed Giry and stayed half the night listening to an immortal man's beginning.

Either way, I felt like his presence was near. I wish I could understand why, but from the first moment I read the story I felt a connection. But I was getting ahead of myself; I needed to dress warmly for tonight's walk to meet Erik.

Glancing out the window, the snow was dancing in the air as the night sky filled with tiny white specks. I tightened my boot around my feet as my long knitted rainbow scarf hung around my neck. It was going to be another cold night in the city and I needed to stay warm during the next few hours.

**8PM** came and went as I sat drinking some hot tea and peering out to the world as it was becoming blanketed with another layer of snow. This time of year was always my favorite; snow, sitting by a warm fire, thinking and dreaming of a world that is far beyond our own. Last night was just a reminder of that dream of being in a new reality and meeting someone I could actually talk to.

**9PM **I was supposed to go to the boarding house again, but my mind was starting to faulter and fade into sleep. Maybe I should wait for Giry to contact me.

**10PM** was when my phone started to vibrate against my knee, awakening me from my dozing daydream.

**NEW MESSAGE**

_**Miss. Demount, I was wondering if you would meet me at the park. Giry has been resting all day and I would rather get out and go somewhere rather than being stuck here. OG.**_

I immediately texted him back.

_Erik, do you know where Central Park is?_

A moment passed.

_**Yes, Miss. Demount. **_

_Meet me at the East entrance of the park, near the pond. I will be wearing a rainbow scarf and purple hat._

Another moment passed before the last message came through.

_**I will be waiting for you, Miss. Demount. Your friend, OG.**_

My mug hit the window ceil as I grabbed my jacket, purple fleece toboggan and ran out the door.

"Miss Demount?" I heard a voice say as I stood in the fallen snow as the moon tried to peer out of the clouds over the frozen crystal pond of Central Park.

I sighed, "Erik?"

I turned and found standing in a long black trench coat with a red knitted scarf billowing around his neck, Erik with fresh snow falling around him. He looked like he had walked out of the business district, yet he was completely different from them.

"How are you?"

I smiled, "Good. So where do you wanna go?"

Erik grinned, reaching for my hand, "Anywhere."

"Good."

I grabbed his hand and pulled along with me. He ran with me and laughed along with the way. We saw Strawberry Fields, bikes chained along the fences, and bare snow covered bar benches that seemed to sparkle in the light of the moon. Erik smiled and his mask clinged tightly to his face as we moved through the park. Balto stood on the edge of the park as we made it to the clear snow blanketed field.

That when I fell to the ground. Erik stood above me and gave me a strange look of insecurity.

"Come on. Lay down, make a snow angel, relax."

Erik laid down beside me and looked at me nervously.

"Stretch out and pretend you're flying. That's what I think about when I'm making a snow angel."

We both laid there and I watched him curiously as he started moving his arms and legs. Erik started to smile as I made my angel too. He looked like a child, smiling and laughing. He was free for the first time in many years. I hopped up and looked down and smiled as I saw my snow angel and him still making his.

"What?" Erik exclaimed.

"You look like you are having fun," I laughed, "Why don't you come up here and see your creation?"

He jumped up and looked down into the blanket of snow; two freshly made snow angels holding hands.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" I sighed.

Erik glanced over at me with tenderness in his eyes, "Yes, they are." I felt his hand grasp mine as I looked back at him. My heart began to race as I felt the snow surround us like a cocoon and create a fortress around us. Erik lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it gently as my cheeks turned red against the cold wintry air.

"Do you still want to continue that interview tonight?" he grinned, pulling me a little closer to him.

"Why don't we go exploring and then you can continue your story."

"I would like very much, Miss. Demount," he said leaning down and kissed my cheek, "but I believe we need to get you out of this cold weather."

There went my heart again, racing and pulsing as my emotion filled my body. I stood motionless as he led me around the park to a gazebo with candles lit and glistening all around. A fire cage hearth was ablaze in the middle with a single red rose sitting on the bench.

"What's this?" I gasped.

"I thought this might help." Erik smiled, as he led me into the warm light, "I wanted to make this special."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams of Love

In the full warmth of the gazebo, I felt myself slip into a dream; everything was beautiful and mesmerizing. I felt as if he was trying to tell me something that I already knew, but needed a little more help understanding. I sat there beside him and pulled my recorder out of my jacket pocket. He seemed so relax this time, so much different from how he was when I had interviewed him the previous night with Giry in the room. Erik smiled and laughed as I asked questions; the atmosphere was light and airy as if we were both living a dream.

"Christine was my life, and the dream wanted to cling to, but I knew that I could never make her happy. She needed someone to provide for her and give her a real love that I could never hope to possess."

I was submersed in his story as I could see everything taking place in my mind.

"And what of the Persian?"

He sighed, "He came to see me many times, always asking if I were satisfied with my life."

"Were you?

Erik was hesitant, but final replied, "To a point, I was happy, but something was missing. I loved making music, but I had no one to share my music with."

I glanced down at the rose, slowly picking it up in my fingers and letting the space fill with the sweet scent of the flower. I felt sad for Erik; he loved Christine in a way that she would never understand and she loved in him a way that he would also never understand. He knew he had to let her go, yet all he wanted was to be loved and have a companion to share his life with. The story that Leroux had written was somewhat true, but never captured the emotion of the real man and the heart that wanted love. Tears began to blister my cheek as the warmth of the gazebo and Erik's story made me feel like I was in the middle of a sappy romance movie that I would never be able to change.

I took my jacket off and clinched the rose to my chest as the tears continued to pour from my face. Erik gently leaned in and lifted my face to his, staring deeply into my heart.

"Why do you cry for the monster who could never love?"

I had choose my words wisely for I knew I would have to explain my true feelings; the feelings that I had been hiding since I was a child and first read of the Phantom and his saddening love story. Could I really tell him about my feelings for him or would this be too soon?

"No deserves to be alone. And you can love, you just have to find the right person or they will find you." I smiled as I kissed him on the cheek.

Erik's face lit up as I reached for his mask and pulled it off; he had a look of terror in his eyes, but a relief that seemed to swell and consume as my hand light caressed his left cheek. He took in a deep breath and released, sighing as if each touch of my skin sent sparks of electricity through his body. Being this close to him made me feel as if I could take him in and save him from the damned place he had been put in and show him that love is real and can really exist. Our eyes met once again and I felt his hand pull me closer to his face; our noses grazed each other as I took in his sweet aroma of annual roses, brewing tea, and freshly inked pages of manuscript. Paradise; simply paradise.

I closed my eyes and let him kiss me, but…

"Erik, there you are."

Dammit! My eyes shot open as I turned to find Giry standing at the entrance of the gazebo. Erik stood up and bowed as I remained seated; confused and embarrassed. Her face was scrunched up and her eyes looked as blood shot as ever. Erik still held one of my hands in his as he pulled me up to his side. Giry glared at me and our touching hands as she moved towards us.

"Erik, I though Miss. Demount was going to meet you at the boarding house and then the interview somewhere else?" she barked.

Erik tightened his grip on my hand as he exclaimed, "I decided that I would meet her; the walk to the boarding house is long and I wanted to go exploring for a chance. You never let me go out and see this city."

"Still, I didn't know where you were going and I am the only one who can protect you. You know that and…"

He interrupted, "And you always remind me. But I am not yours to worry about. You've taken care of me for a long time. I want to live my life, and not be locked up like I was when I was a child."

"Sir, you are acting irrationally. You have been in this cold night air far too long and you need to return back to your music."

"What music? Your music you mean…"

Silence fell between them, before she glanced back at me and started yelling again.

"And you, I thought that you were going to be doing the interview…"

I stared, "We've been doing that while taking a stroll through the park. That's it; nothing more, nothing less."

"Well, I believe that it is time to say our 'good-byes' and depart." Giry exclaimed, pushing herself between Erik and I and wrapping her arm around his, like he was hers.

Erik let her go and hugged me tightly, whispering softly, "Take the rose and wait for my message. You are my angel."

"I will. Try to escape soon; we've got some more to talk about" I replied, kissing him on the cheek and handing back the mask.

They both walked away, with Giry staring me down the entire time as the vanished into the blowing snow and dark of the night. My heart fell to the ground as the wind blew out the fire and melted candles. The only warmth that I had now was coming from the blooming red rose that I still clinched in my fingers.

I started to walk home as thoughts filled my mind. Why Giry? What did she have over him and what did she know that I didn't? I hoped that…no…I hoped that she wasn't his lover. But that would be impossible, since you could see at that moment he hated her. But what did she have against him that made him a prisoner of his own music?


	6. Chapter 6 Nightmares Become Reality

I barely slept at all that night as I laid cozied into my warm bed. But no real warmth consumed me like he had given me with his touch.

"Erik…"

His warmth was what made me feel whole again. Sadly, in the darkness of this room, the only warmth that eliminated was coming from the single red rose that now laid bare on my night table. I stared at the rose, thinking back to the magical moments spent in the gazebo; Erik continuing his story and entrancing me with his words. His voice…

I knew the story all too well; it consumed me and provoked those deep saddening emotions that I hide so well. But with him, I felt as if I could express myself and not have to hide my fears and emotions. But that's me; a hopeless romantic with raging emotions. Yet, those moment in gazebo, listening to him speak was like reliving a fairy tale that every girl dreams of…sadly, that all ended and vanished when she came.

"Giry…"

Her grim face emerged from the darkness of my mind and glared at me. Her smile was almost evil, as if she had a hold on me and Erik. A dark secret lied behind that smile and kindred eyes, but this secret was going to be hard to unravel. Her revealing herself in the park and pulling Erik away was just a taste of her possessive hold and secret; it still made my heart bleed for him as he walked away with her arm around him, as if he were hers. The magic of the evening disappeared.

My night was haunted by these thoughts and for most of my morning as I continued to lying in bed. My only class of the day had been cancelled due to my professor being ill, so I continued my hibernation. Even if the class hadn't been cancelled, I wouldn't have gone to it. I wasn't in the mood for writing my feeling down and having to read them to the class. I mean, I loved my Advanced Creative Writing seminar, but today would have just been depressing.

**2:45 PM** I finally emerged from my bed, fixing some green tea and bagel. I felt like a zombie; so drained and so depressed about what had happened. I couldn't get Giry's grim expressionless face out of my mind. I needed a distraction. I wondered around my apartment, finding a book laying on my desk that had been covered by papers.

_**Pride & Prejudice**_

_**By: Jane Austen**_

It has been a long time since I had picked up this book, and it was one of my favorites. Maybe it would get my mind off of Giry.

**Chapter 34 continued…**

_** "And this," cried Darcy, as he walked with quick steps across the room, "is your opinion of me! This is the estimation in which you hold me! I thank you for explaining it so fully. My faults, according to this calculation, are heavy indeed! But perhaps," added he, stopping in his walk, and turning towards her…**_

My heart sank as I read one of my favorite chapters of the book, but now I was reminded how love really worked in a time where love was hidden and marriage was of most importance. I had been sitting for 4 ½ hours reading and I had just gotten to of the many climatic moments: Darcy revealing his love for Elizabeth Bennet. To express one's affection so openly was difficult and had to be done discreetly, yet this could go wrong on so many levels. But the reaction of Elizabeth always upset me.

_** "From the very beginning - from the first moment, I may almost say - of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form that groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immoveable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."**_

I never understood why she couldn't just tell him how she felt, but I know that it was difficult for women to express their affections as well. So why couldn't I do that when I was around Erik?

The way I felt around him was like an emptiness inside of me had been filled and that I was being pulled out of this miserable world into fairy tale. Yet, behind Erik lurked a darkness that he didn't even acknowledge, or didn't want to; something that tied him to Giry. I felt as if I were living a romance novel that was slowly being torn apart and being rewritten by unsteady hand. I was frightened for my life.

***VIBRATE***

**NEW MESSAGE- Entry time: 7:20 PM**

_**Miss. Demount, I need sanctuary. PLEASE! Give me SANCTUARY! OG.**_

I felt a chill run down my spine and I replied.

_Please come to the apartment. 780 Laurel Street, Suite 9. Where are you?_

_**Not far…Running and **_

_Hurry. _

My fears were starting to make me think ill-rationally as I watched my clock as each minute passed by.

**8:56 PM** for almost two hours I sat in complete silence waiting for Erik to come. Was he alrihgt? What had frightened him to seek me and to seek shelter?

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I ran and swung open the door to find Erik leaning weakly against the door frame. His face was pale with fright and shock; who had done this to him? He held his side as he shivered and sweated. I looked down at his side and quickly removed his hand; the rusty color of red stained his hand as I felt him about to collapse to the floor.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" I screamed into the hallway.

"Please, Catherine…I'm fine…"

"NO YOU"RE NOT! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP US!"

"Please, no. No hospital." He sighed gasping for air.

One of my neighbors peered out their door; Mr. Langley. He came running to my assistance.

"What happened, Catherine?" Mr. Langley asked grabbing Erik's other side as we propped him up on our shoulders.

"I don't know, but I have to get him to the doctors. He's bleeding."

"Catherine…no hospital."

We carefully got him in and laid him on the couch, sitting him up so the pain wouldn't be as uncomfortable.

"Then who, son?" Mr. Langley exclaimed. Mr. Langley was a middle aged man, who had to been not much older than what Erik had been originally.

I looked deep into Erik's sad eyes, "I know someone. I'll call them and tell them it's urgent."

I grabbed my phone and started dialing as Mr. Langley turned to leave, "Thanks again, Mr. Langley."

He smile softly and nodded at Erik before disappearing back into the hall.

Tears finally released as I listened to the dial tone. My fears continued to build up as I sat on the floor in front of Erik.

"What happened…please tell me…"

In one short breath and frightening glare, he gasped, "Giry…"


	7. Chapter 7 Expressive

**11:59 PM **"You're lucky to be alive, man." Alexis smiled as she removed her gloves and took a seat in the lounge chair across from Erik.

Alexis had gotten there not long after had called. She had been one of my closet friends since we were in high school and I knew that we would always remain close. We had been through a lot together; us, both moving away from home in South (North Carolina), her losing her parents after starting college, and us becoming each other's family. Alexis lived about 2 blocks down from me with her cousin, but she always told me that she wanted to live with me, even though her aunt, Charlotte wanted her to stay with blood kin.

But that didn't matter to her; she was doing what she wanted. And now that she was finishing her graduate in medicine, she was planning to stick around this city and save more lives. She blamed herself all the time for not being there to save her parents from the car wreck, but we were here in college almost eight hours away. But Alexis continued her studies and wanted to become a surgeon; she wanted to save lives the way she couldn't save her family.

"Thanks again, Alexis." I smiled and sighed with relief as I stood to turn her way. Erik was now resting and patched up; he looked so peaceful now.

"Catherine, I've never seen something like this. I mean a case like this in all my seminars sessions and examinations. What the heck?"

I took Alexis's hand pulled her into the kitchen, away from the slumbering Erik. How was I going to explain this to her; a person of medicine? She was going to think I was crazy.

"Alexis, what would you make of this?"

She took a deep breath, "This man seems perfect healthy, yet his wound looked like it was centuries old. His expression was like a fear of pain and death that he couldn't escape. His body responded well to the removal of pieces of the blade, yet he continued to bleed. Once apply strong medication and pressure, he stopped bleeding. And now, he is resting as if nothing has happened."

"Catherine, what is going on? Who is he? I understand that you didn't want to tell me his name, but I need to know. You can be honest with me and I will understand it. I will put aside all medicine and listen to faith to believe what you tell me."

I sighed, "He's not like other guys. He lives of the passion and love that he has for life, and somehow he was injured tonight in a way that I didn't even think possible."

I paused, trying to choose my words, "Alexis, he is immortal, but I don't know how he got hurt."

Alexis's dark skin turned pale as she looked at me with astonishment. I could see the wheels in her head turning and trying to processes my explanation with the most realistic and legitimacy that she knew. But, then her face relaxed and I saw that leap of faith look in her eyes, as she went out on a limb to understand me.

"So, this guy is immortal." Alexis finally exclaimed.

I nodded, "Yes and his name is Erik."

"Ok, now I have a name. But, do you think that maybe the reason he got injured was this thing."

Alexis grabbed the severed blade from the coffee table, not even disturbing Erik. She handed it to me carefully for the edges were still very sharp. The blade was glistening in the minimal light of the kitchen as I turned it over in my hands. Unusual markings swirled and covered the edges along with symbols that I couldn't recognize.

"What do you make of this, Alexis?"

She shook her head, "I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about this thing. I could feel the evilness just melting off of it."

"I know that I have asked a lot of you tonight, but can you find out the history of this blade and what the symbols mean?" I curiously asked.

"Sure, but I believe that it's getting late and I needed to be getting home."

Laying the blade on the counter, I hugged my dear friend.

"You are more than welcome to stay here. I have a daybed in the corner of where the office is." I cried in thanks.

Alexis happily agreed, "I'll stay, besides I wouldn't mind sticking around and seeing how our patient is doing. By the way, he looks so much like the Phantom of the Opera; you know, from the story that you love."

I laughed, "Yea, well he's really him."  
Crap, did I just her that?

Alexis smirked at me, "Why am I not surprised. Night, Catherine."

She laughed lightly as she turned the corner and crashed on the daybed.

I returned to Erik's side and plopped down on the floor. I tried to be quiet, but Erik awakened from his deep relaxing slumber.

"Catherine…" he sighed, "Are you alright?"

I quietly nodded.

"I am sorry for the intrusion, but I need to escape."

"What happened? Why did Giry do this to you and what exactly did she do?" I exclaimed with a little harshness in my voice.

Erik sadly sighed, "She loves me."

Shit. Yea, I came out and said. I was angry now for my deep accusation had just been confirmed.

"Giry has always loved me. I just thought it was in a motherly-kind of way, but I was false. After departing from the park last night, she remained silent the entire walk back to the boarding house. Once inside, she slapped me and began cursing me for not thanking her for what she has done. She cursed me for all the sacrifices she had made and things she had done to keep me alive. Giry said she loved me and that me going off and fantasizing about being with someone else was traitorous. She believed that if she took care of me that I would love her, love her the way I loved Christine. The way I have started to feel for you…"

My anger ceased, as I realized what Erik had just said. Besides the telling of Giry's jealousy, I heard those words that gave confirmation to my feelings. Love.

"You love me?" I gasped.

"I've loved you since the very first moment you walked into the room."

I leaned up to him as his hand caressed my cheeks. I wanted to say those words, but I was frightened of what might happen to him or me. What the hell! I had been hiding these feeling for many years, for I did love Erik; all of him. Even though I had just met him a few days ago for real, he was no longer a figment of my imagination and now I could actually love him that way he needed to and deserved to be loved.

"I love you."

At that moment, my lips gently met his and I felt a spark of life run course through my veins. This feeling of life and joy ran through my body, awakening it for the first time and making me feel even more alive. His fingers intertwined in my long brunette locks as I felt myself rise and wrap around his neck. The warmth of his kiss radiated and washed away my fear for us, until…

"But what about Giry…" I exclaimed releasing from his lips.

Perfect timing. My stupid mind had brought Giry back up.

"Giry can't harm us." He smiled, kissing me again. Erik held me close, never wanting to let me go.

"But, she stabbed you tonight."

Erik frowned, "True, but that just reveals her dark intentions that I have suspected for many years now."

I kissed him again trying to make the frown disappear, "Suspected?"

Erik pushed me off of his lips, yet continued to hold me in his arms. His face had hardened like stone and those once loving caring eyes had turned cold.

"Giry is a sorceress."


End file.
